


Your Personal Pornstars

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Porn, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn, Prompt 24, Prompt 48, Top Shorter Wong, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash is at a conference that he really does not want to be at, so Shorter and Eiji decide to make something that will help him through these troubling times.





	Your Personal Pornstars

Eiji bites his thumb nervously.  “A-are you sure Ash is gonna like this?”

“Ash is gonna love this!” Shorter exclaims, wrapping his arm around Eiji’s shoulders.  “There’s nothing you need to be worried about!”

“It’s not that.”

He raises an eyebrow.  “Oh?  What’s bothering you?”

Eiji blushes and avoids looking at Shorter.  “I-it’s nothing.”  He begins nibbling on his lower lip.

“It’s not nothing.  Tell me!”  He grabs Eiji’s chin and tilts his head up so their eyes meet.  “C’mon, you know you can tell me.”

“It’s just…every time I’ve ever brought something like this up to Ash, he always shoots me down and I don’t know why.  Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to see me looking like that or something…”

Shorter’s jaw drops.  “Oh.  Oh, Eiji, I assure you that is not the case.  This is something he definitely wants; he just doesn’t want to admit that he wants it.  I know that if we made him one each time he goes away, he’d be the happiest man on earth.”

“If you’re positive…”

“Oh, I’m definitely positive, Eiji.  Now, c’mon!  We’ve got to set up and I wanna go over a few things with you before we start!”

Sighing, Eiji allows Shorter to drag him back to the apartment.  “Okay, just walk slower, please!  I’m much shorter than you are!”

**********

Eiji’s back hits the bed and he gasps as Shorter quickly crawls over him.  Using that opening, Shorter connects their lips and dips his tongue into Eiji’s mouth.  Obscene kissing sounds fill the room and Shorter’s hands start roaming over Eiji’s chest. 

When they break apart to breathe, Shorter immediately works at pulling Eiji’s clothes off.  “C’mon, Eiji, get naked for me.”

“Okay, okay!”  Helping Shorter get his pants and briefs off, he soon lays spread out on the sheets.  He slowly turns red as Shorter stares down at him.  “Stop staring!” He exclaims, turning his face away from him.

Rising to his knees, Shorter pulls his own shirt over his head.  “Don’t be shy, my little uke,” he rumbles, fixing his sunglasses over his face.  “You know you love it.”

Glancing at Shorter’s cut torso out of the corner of his eye, Eiji bites his lip.  “No, I don’t.”

“Don’t lie to me,” he sings, smirking at the blush rising on Eiji’s cheeks. 

“I don’t!” He insists.  “But I might if…” he trails off, trying to smirk back at Shorter.

“If what?”  He plays along.

“If you take your glasses off.”

Shorter splutters and starts turning red himself.  “Wha-no!”  His hand reaches up subconsciously making sure they’re still on his face.

“Then I don’t like it.”  Scrambling away from Shorter to the other side of the bed, he watches as Shorter internally struggles.

“Eiji!” He whines, slumping onto the bed and flipping onto his back. 

Smirking, Eiji quickly crawls back over to Shorter and straddles him, rubbing his hands all over Shorter’s bare chest.  “C’mon, Shorter!  Take the glasses off!”

“No!”

“I can’t see your beautiful eyes if you keep your glasses on!”  Slowly, Eiji wraps his fingers around the frames and gently tugs at it.  “C’mon, for me?” He purrs, biting his lower lip and rolling his hips once.

Reaching down and taking handfuls of Eiji’s ass, Shorter makes him grind against his covered cock.  “Only if you make me cum first,” he rasps, kneading the supple flesh and dipping his fingers teasingly close to the pucker.

Moving down Shorter’s body, Eiji nuzzles into his covered crotch.  The ever-growing wet spot on the fabric makes him smile because it means that Shorter’s not wearing underwear.  Mouthing over the fabric, he looks up to watch the expressions Shorter makes.  Reaching up, Eiji pulls Shorter’s sweatpants down so his cock can spring free.  It slaps against his cut abdomen before standing to attention, dripping copious amounts of precum.  Biting his lip, Eiji leans down and nuzzles Shorter’s balls while inhaling deeply.  He moans as the musk invades his senses, slowly licking up the throbbing member.  When he gets to the tip, he sucks it gently in his mouth and uses his tongue to play with the slit.  Using his hands, he fondles Shorter’s balls as he slowly engulfs the large, leaking erection in his mouth.  When the tip hits the back of his throat, he swallows before opening his throat even more until his nose is resting right up against Shorter’s pelvis.

“Shit!”  Shorter grabs Eiji’s hair tightly, trying not to thrust up, but one glance down at his boyfriend makes all rational thought fly out the window.  When he sees Eiji’s tearful, blissed out gaze, he knows that he won’t last long.  “You’re such a good cocksucker,” he moans as he pulls Eiji’s head away from him slightly.  Without giving him a warning, Shorter begins thrusting his hips, hitting the back of Eiji’s throat and going even further.  “Your mouth feels so good around my cock; your throat feels like it was made to take it!”

Eiji moans as Shorter uses him, his body pliant and willing as he’s jerked around.  He just continues watching Shorter and his expressions and can tell when Shorter is just about to cum.  Preparing himself, he easily swallows the cum that floods his throat as Shorter cums.  The hands leave his hair and Shorter slumps onto the bed, panting heavily.  Making sure he’s swallowed everything and cleaned off Shorter’s cock, he crawls back up Shorter’s body and removes the sunglasses.  “Now I can see your beautiful eyes,” he rasps.  “And I bet that Ash will appreciate that I made you take them off.”

Glaring tiredly at Eiji, Shorter pouts for a moment before his attention turns to the camera situated at the end of the bed.  “Well, I guess a deal’s a deal, huh?  In that case,” he turns himself and Eiji so their lower ends are facing the camera.  “Better get on with the show then?”

“Mmm.”

Shorter’s hands pull Eiji’s cheeks apart, exposing his now clenching pucker to the camera.  Two thick fingers dip into the wanting hole, searching for that one spot that makes him go crazy.  “Are you going to moan like the wanton whore you are?” He rumbles, mouthing all along Eiji’s neck.

He gasps, shoving his ass back into the fingers.  “Yes!  Please!” He exclaims, clenching down hard on the fingers.  “Please give me your cock!”

“Ride my cock so the camera can see you.  That way Ash will be able to see you too!” Shorter grunts, feeling his cock come to life again.

Slowly rising into a sitting position, Eiji feels the fingers disappear from his hole only to be replaced by the tip of Shorter’s thick cock.  With a low moan, he lowers himself down so Shorter is completely inside of him.  Placing his hand over the small lump in his stomach, he shivers.  “You’re so big!”  He slowly begins to lift off the cock, making it so that the tip was barely in before sinking back down.  They both groan and Eiji starts picking up speed, adjusting his angle at random times to try and find his prostate.  When he does find it, it renders him immobile as bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine.  That’s when Shorter takes over.

Upending Eiji and putting him on his back, Shorter grabs the camera off the tripod and angles it so it’s filming the spot where his cock disappears into Eiji.  As his hips begin to move in and out of Eiji, the camera pans up to show Eiji’s cock slapping his own stomach and Eiji’s face as pleasure begins to take over.  He’s moaning and fisting the sheets, pleasure stimulating him as Shorter hits his prostate over and over again.  “C’mon, Eiji, moan for me.  Scream like the little whore you are!” He demands, reaching down to start jerking him off.

It doesn’t take long for either one of them to cum, Eiji screaming out his release as his back arches and his body twists.  Shorter cums right after, Eiji’s velvet walls clamping down his member proving to be too much on the slightly oversensitive member.  The camera zooms in on the blissed-out Eiji for a moment before Shorter stops it and sets it down.

“All right, Eiji, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Do you think Ash’ll like it?” He mumbles as he allows Shorter to carry him into the bathroom.

“Oh, I think he’ll love it,” Shorter replies.  “If I loved it, which I did, then he’ll love it.”

**********

Eiji is cooking and Shorter is sitting at the breakfast bar watching him when they hear the front door bang open and slam shut.  The two of them look at each other, puzzled, as Ash comes stalking into the kitchen, dropping his stuff and making a beeline straight towards Eiji.

Eiji yelps as he’s grabbed and forcefully kissed, hands roaming all over his backside.  He kisses back before Ash pulls away and heads straight to Shorter.  Shorter, now expecting it, allows Ash to manhandle him for a moment, submitting to the kiss and allowing Ash to have his way.

“Not that I totally didn’t enjoy that just now, but what brought this one?” Eiji asks once Shorter and Ash have separated.

“That video,” Ash replies, breathing heavily because of arousal.  “That video is the only thing that kept me from quitting then and there!  There was no reason that I had to be at that goddamn conference and there was also no reason why I couldn’t have taken you guys with me.  Max loves to torture me.”

Shorter and Eiji share a look before Shorter smirks at Ash.  “If you liked it, then I guess you could turn Eiji and me into your personal pornstars for whenever you’re going on a business trip.”

Ash gets a look in his eye before he looks at Eiji.  “Turn off the burners.  We’ll order something out because if you’re not on our bed in ten seconds I’m going to strip you right here and right now and have my way with you right here in the kitchen.”

Quickly flipping the burners and over off, Eiji dashes to the bedroom while Shorter ambles after him.  _Knew my idea would work!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and  
>  
> 
> It's numbers 24 & 48...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know! Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!


End file.
